Saving Pikachu
by flyingnimbus
Summary: Everything is normal on Ash's Kalos League journey, but when a mysterious Pokémon abducts Pikachu, he has no choice but to rescue him, no matter how far he'll have to go. This is my 1st fic so please read! Rated T just in case
1. The Separation

**A/N: Apparently a script format isn't allowed, so I reverted to the regular story format. For those who haven't watched the XY series yet, this might contain spoilers as it takes place between XY010 and XY011. With that being said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Separation**

On their way out of Lumiose City, Ash and his friends met up with a familiar face. Ash and his friends yelled Alexa's name as they ran to her on the other side of the street.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you all to be here," said Alexa with a smile. "Are you leaving Lumiose City right now?"

"We sure are!" Ash replied. " We're headed to Cyllage City for my next gym battle!"

Alexa assured, "Well I'm sure you'll win just like you did against my sister!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Serena!" said Ash as he pointed out with a grin.

"Yep! So Serena, are you enjoying your travels with Ash?"Alexa said with a smirk.

Serena pouted. "Hey! I'm also travelling with Clemont and Bonnie, not just Ash!"

Alexa laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. And Clemont, I heard you've fixed the Lumiose Gym!"

Clemont responded, "Yeah, challengers didn't want to come because Citroid was malfunctioned, but it's all good now!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Alexa were all having a good time conversing, but Bonnie patiently waited for a turn to speak her thoughts. After walking past five cafes, Bonnie decided to speak up.

Bonnie whispered, "Alexa, can I ask you something?"

Alexa listened. "What is it Bonnie?"

All of a sudden, Bonnie's quiet voice turned into a yell. "When you see Viola again, can you propose to her for my brother?!"

Clemont sharply objected, " You're embarrassing me!"

Just then, a pink rubber claw appeared out of nowhere, snatching Pikachu from Ash's shoulders onto a balloon. Pikachu was then put into a glass canister that was too hard to be shattered by normal attacks.

"Yes!" Jessie cheered.

"We've got it done!" rejoiced James.

"So let's make a run!" urged Meowth.

"While we're still number one!" all three exclaimed in unison.

Ash was mad. "Get back here! Fletchling, I choose you! Go and get Pikachu!"

"Not so fast!" said James slyly.

Pikachu desperately tried to Thunderbolt its way out, but to no avail. With the press of a button, Meowth was able to redirect the absorbed electricity back at Fletchling!

"Fletchling!" Ash yelled.

Meowth cackled, "With this conductor, Pikachu's electricity will work against you instead of for you!"

Jessie insisted, "Good work, Meowth. Now let's run!"

Alexa stepped forward. "Let me help! Noivern let's go! Use Boomburst!"

The Boomburst was louder than anything they've ever heard, and it even broke a couple nearby windows! As for Team Rocket's balloon, the blast sent it crashing straight down!

"Aaah!" screamed Jessie and James while falling.

"My ears!" shrieked Meowth.

Clemont wasn't one to waste time. "Quick, Ash! Let's get them!"

All five of them dashed to get to the fallen balloon at a nearby park. Team Rocket had only now started to shake off the Boomburst.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

But before Ash could grab Pikachu, a Genesect appeared and swiped the cylinder container away with Pikachu still inside! The Genesect was painted completely black aside from the red cannon and eyes, and it had the Team Rocket "R" on its forehead. It then proceeded to fire a Techno Blast at the device in James's hand, frightened the Team Rocket trio.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, I speak for our leader, Giovanni," the Genesect declared. "Your work on Team Rocket is no longer needed."

"What?!" said James in disbelief.

"But how?!" Jessie yelped.

"This can't be!" cried Meowth.

"Hey, give me back my Pikachu!" Ash asserted.

Genesect already knew that the Pikachu was Ash's. "And as for your Pikachu, it is now the ownership of Giovanni. Long live Team Rocket!" The Genesect zoomed away in the distance.

Ash cried, "No! Come back!"

Ash ran and ran with all his might towards the Genesect. But it was too late; the speedy Pokémon had already escaped past the many buildings of Lumiose City. Finally, when Ash lost all hope, he fell to his knees crying.

Ash hopelessly reached his hand forward. "No….Pikachu….PIKACHU!"

Everyone stood around Ash in a circle for a moment. Bonnie started to cry as well.

Bonnie spoke quietly to Clemont, "I feel really bad for Ash, Clemont. He loved his Pikachu very much!"

"I'm sorry about your loss Ash. I know how much Pikachu means to you," Clemont expressed.

Then Serena, who was silent for a while, was the first to step out to Ash from their distance. She unzipped Ash's bag to take his towel out and then reached her hand out to give it to him.

"Here Ash, use this," said Serena as she tried to cheer Ash up.

Ash slowly took the towel while wiping his face. Then Serena took on a bolder face.

"Don't worry Ash! No matter what it takes, we'll help you get Pikachu back!" proclaimed Serena. "Never give up until the end!"

Clemont joined in. "That's right!"

Bonnie followed, "Me too! We'll help you, Ash!"

Ash warmly said, "Thank you, Serena, you've really helped me a lot.(looks at sky). But I just can't stop thinking about Pikachu."

* * *

Ash, with a new determination of hope, will do whatever it takes to save Pikachu, even if it means quitting the Kalos League.

"We're coming for you, Pikachu!" said Ash while facing the sun.

Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena shouted, "Yeah!"

**_Will Ash ever get Pikachu? And just how far will he have to travel to save him?_**

**_Read on to Chapter 2 to find out!_**

Blaziken Mask, who was Bonnie and Clemont's dad, watched from a distance. "Looks like Clemont and Bonnie will be out on a dangerous quest. Even Blaziken and I couldn't catch up to the low-flying Genesect! Guess I'll have to say my goodbyes to my kids before they leave."


	2. The Destination

**Chapter 2 – The Destination**

After the kidnapping of his Pikachu, Ash was extremely depressed as he walked back to the Pokémon Center. However, thanks to the Genesect's coloration and visible "R" symbol, the gang knew just who to ask for more information. But before interrogation could be done, Serena and Bonnie had other things in mind.

Serena yelled, "Ash!"

"Clemont!" shouted the eager Bonnie.

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"What's up?" wondered Clemont.

Serena answered, "Bonnie and I are going to some of the Lumiose City shops tonight to buy supplies. Let's go Bonnie!" With saying that, the two of them ran off.

"Alright, have a good time!" Ash said as he waved his hand.

"Don't go for too long!" said Clemont worriedly.

Bonnie replied, "Don't worry, we'll be back!" After only a few seconds, the girls had disappeared into the street crowd.

Clemont knew it was time for action. "Okay Ash, now that they're gone, let's go find Team Rocket!"

"Right!" said Ash in return.

So the two went back to the place where Team Rocket's balloon had fallen, and much to their surprise, the three were still there. Jessie, James, and Meowth were all wailing in sadness and could be heard from a few street blocks away.

James sobbed, "No…my employment in Team Rocket is over for good…"

Jessie was very angry about being released from Team Rocket. "After so long! Why did the boss do this to us!"

Meowth cried, "Capturing Pikachu for the boss was all the three of us ever lived for….."

After wiping off their tears, the three lowered their heads in a sigh.

As soon as they looked down, Ash blared, "Team Rocket!"

The trio froze in shock as they were surrounded on both sides by Ash and Clemont. Ash started to become uncontrollably furious.

Ash: "What did you do with my Pikachu?!"

Jessie and James screamed in terror. "Aaah!"

"We don't know anything, I swear!" Meowth honestly replied. "We're not even a part of Team Rocket anymore!"

Then Ash yelled in their faces, "Why can't you guys just do something good for once?!"

"Ash!" said Clemont, trying to control Ash. "Come on, Ash, calm down!"

"Oh, sorry about that…." said a sorry Ash.

Clemont was now determined to speak up. "All right you three, listen up. We need to find Ash's Pikachu, so do you have anything that we can use to find him?"

The three had an unfortunate reply. "We had something…" Jessie said.

"Until that Genesect ruined it!" said a maddened James.

Meowth held it in his paws. "Here it is."

It was a circular device with a screen to display the location of the canister and its tracker. Unfortunately for them, the device was shattered to bits.

Jessie went into more detail. "We wanted to know where Pikachu was at all times."

"So we implemented a tracking system," said James.

"But now we don't have it!" said Meowth frantically.

Then Clemont smartly responded, "Not so fast! This machine was destroyed and it was the only thing that could find Pikachu. But with the power of science, I can fix the device!"

"Amazing!" exclaimed Ash in awe.

"I know, right?" Clemont said with a smile. "But this one won't be so easy. I'll have to analyze every bit of dust to piece the device together. It will be a few hours."

"Aww man!" said the somewhat hurried Ash. "But I'll be able to wait."

After eating dinner, Ash decided to call his mom at the Pokémon Center. She needed to be informed about what had happened.

"Mom!" said Ash on the videophone.

"Hi Ash!" said Delia, who was always happy to be Ash's mom. "How's it going in the Kalos region?"

Ash said, "It's going great, but there's some bad news I have to tell you…"

"What is it Ash?" asked Delia. "And where's Pikachu?"

Ash's head lowered slowly.

"… Pikachu was taken away from me by a Team Rocket Pokémon," said Ash solemnly.

"Oh no!" Delia cried. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have to get Pikachu back!" Ash responded in determination. "Once the tracker is fixed, I'll go to wherever I have to and find my buddy! He's my best friend, and I'll do anything to save him!"

Despite their distance, Delia believed that Ash could do anything. "Ash, I wish you the best of luck in finding Pikachu! Go and get him!"

"I will!" replied Ash before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Serena and Bonnie came back with a great number of bags.

"We're back!" said Bonnie happily.

Serena was delighted to share their shopping experiences. "We a bought a bunch of clothes, water, food supply, and even Pokémon themed costumes for our journey! We even bought you cookies to cheer you up!" After this, Serena handed Ash a cookie, and he gladly accepted.

With a bite of the cookie, Ash had a grin on his face. "Wow, thanks Serena!"

"You're welcome!" Serena responded, happy to know that she made Ash better.

"But there's something I have to tell you two," Ash said to the girls in a serious manner. "Right after we wake up, we're heading out to wherever Pikachu is at? Deal?"

Serena and Bonnie complied eagerly. "Deal!" they both exclaimed.

A few hours past, and Serena and Bonnie were already in bed. Finally, just before midnight, Clemont finished the tracker and showed Ash.

"Ta-da!" Clemont said proudly. "It's finally complete!"

"Incredible!" said Ash in amazement.

Clemont worked hard, but he wasn't even tired once he got finished. "Yeah, and now that I know how to make tracking devices, I can make them when we need to in the future! (pointing at screen) It seems that Pikachu has already made it to his destination. The question is, where is this place?"

Ash looked at the map, scanning surrounding cities while zooming in and out. He then came to a conclusion as text started to appear on the map.

"No way!" Ash said in surprise. "They took Pikachu in an isolated mountain range in the Ice Path! That's all the way in Johto!"

"Now let's see, the closest major city to it is Blackthorn City," said Clemont, ready for adventure. "We'll have to fly to the airport there! I'll hurry and get the four of us plane tickets!"

"Right!" said Ash. "Now I need to go talk to Professor Oak; I can't save Pikachu with just Froakie and Fletchling!"

It was already late in the night, so when Ash called Professor Oak, he was exhausted and very drowsy. Misty also happened to be staying the night with Tracey, so they both got up as well when they found out it was Ash.

Prof. Oak who was still clearing his eyes, looked tiredly at the screen. "Who is this?" he asked.

Ash, on the other hand, wasn't that tired at all. "It's me Ash! Hi Professor Oak!"

"Why did you call me so late?" wondered Professor Oak. "And where's Pikachu?"

Ash said, "See, that's the thing. Pikachu was taken from me by a Team Rocket Genesect. Now I have to go to Johto to save him."

"Oh man, this is terrible news," said the professor as he turned to leave. "Tracey, Misty, come quick!"

Misty's eyes beamed. "Hi Ash! Long time no see!"

Tracey was there too. "How's it going, Ash?"

"Well you see, I lost my Pikachu to a Team Rocket Pokémon," Ash explained. "It wasn't Jessie and James, it was a legendary Pokémon!"

Tracey was marveled at the fact. "A legendary Pokémon!?"

"Oh no!" Misty worriedly said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be heading to Blackthorn City and then I'll venture off to wherever Pikachu was taken," said Ash.

Tracey was willing to help his old travelling partner. "In that case, I'd like to help you out, too. Professor Oak may not have me for a while, but it was you who helped me get to know him in the first place! I'll do anything to help!"

Misty wanted to make the most of her time to help Ash. "Yeah, me too!" Misty said. "My sisters are at the gym right now so I was able to hang out with Tracey in Pallet Town. Using this chance, I'll join in as well!"

Prof. Oak finally came back after putting on his coat. "Ok Ash, so what Pokémon did you need for your journey?"

Ash was confident in choosing his team. "Let's see…I'll definitely need Charizard since he is my strongest. I'll need his fire and flying skills to navigate through the Ice Path. I'll also need Krookodile, Quilava, and Infernape for land support. Finally, I'll take Oshawott and Glalie since Oshawott can swim and Glalie can handle the cold weather."

Prof. Oak repeated, "Ok, so you want Charizard, Krookodile, Quilava, Infernape, Oshawott, and Glalie in exchange for your Froakie and Fletchling. That's a big team for one trip!"

Ash assured him it was well worth it. "I know. But to save Pikachu, I have to give it everything I have!

"Okay then," the professor said. "The Poké Balls are coming your way!"

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" Ash gratefully said. "You're the best!"

Professor Oak, though sleepy to be up so late, was glad to know he could be counted on. "No problem, Ash. Good luck on finding Pikachu! Call me if you need any of your others!"

After that, everyone was asleep, even Ash. The next morning, the gang had to rush to get ready because of their early flight and that Alexa was coming to take them to the airport. When the trainers were just about to enter the plane, Alexa gave her goodbyes.

"I'll see you guys later!" Alexa said hopefully. "Good luck, Ash! You can do it!"

"Thanks Alexa!" Ash replied. "We'll get Pikachu back for sure!"

"Wait!" said a voice coming in the distance.

"Dad?" pondered Clemont.

"Daddy!" Bonnie screamed.

Clemont's dad came just in time to give them a hug before they left. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys before you leave. I hope you two stay safe!"

"Wait, how'd you know we were going to Johto?" Clemont wondered.

His dad replied, "I too saw the saw Genesect that took Pikachu. I believe you guys should go, as there is much more behind this then Pokémon theft. Both Pikachu and the world could be in great danger!

"Thanks, Dad," Bonnie said cheerfully. "I love you!"

Clemont knew that Bonnie was still very young and that he would have to take extra responsibility for her. Despite this, he was still pumped for the adventure.

"Yeah thanks!" he said to his father. "Don't worry, we'll be back!"

"Ok, goodbye!" their dad sad confidently to his children.

At last, the plane was just about to leave. "Bye!" Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont said in return.

Ash and his friends were finally in flight. In a matter of minutes, the plane was already high in the sky.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
